No Trick-or-Treating! (June version)
It was Halloween night, and everyone at the Connelly household was all dressed up for the occasion. Merida was dressed up like Princess Anastasia/Anya Romanov. Wreck-It-Ralph was dressed up like Dimitri from Anastasia. Sunset Shimmer was dressed up like a witch. Fluttershy was dressed up like a fairy. Applejack was dressed up like a chicken. King Fergus was dressed up like Dracula. Queen Elinor was also dressed up like a fairy. King Candy was dressed up like a waiter. Quincy was dressed up like an astronaut, and June was dressed up like a zombie whose body parts could be served at horrifying restaurants. "Oh, you guys look great!" Candy exclaimed. "So you're a waiter?" Elinor asked. "Yes, I am," Candy said. "Would you like to look at our special tonight?" He lifted the lid, revealing June inside the table. Her head was on a plate. "Boo!" June said. It made Merida, Ralph, and her three aunts laugh. "Oh my goodness, it's my favorite dish, June face!" Elinor exclaimed. She ran up to June, grabbed her face, and kissed her on the forehead. "You know what, dear, it's a little chilly out. Would you run upstairs and grab your sweater?" June did as she was told. "Wow, Elinor," Fergus said. "You look great!" "Oh, why thank you, Fergus," Elinor smiled sweetly. "You do, too. And you too, Candy." "Really? It's my old wedding tux. It still fits." Candy said. "Like a paint job." Fergus said. Then he noticed Merida dressed up as Anastasia, Ralph dressed up as Dimitri, Sunset dressed up as a witch, Fluttershy dressed up as a fairy, and Applejack dressed up as chicke. "Hey, Ralph, my man!" he said. He picked up the former bad guy and gave him a hug. "This is your twenty-third Halloween!" Then he looked down at Merida and the Three Girl Ponies and asked them, "What is he?" "Isn't he handsome?" Merida said, "He's Dimitri." "Dimitri?!" Fergus asked, not believing his daughter. "I mean Anastasia's husband and former kitchen boy." Sunset said. Fergus faced Ralph again. "Oh, good! That's better!" he said. He and Ralph hugged each other. As soon as June grabbed her orange-and-vermilion-striped sweater, she stopped at the railing, waiting to jump around. Candy glared at her. "Don't even think about it, June!" June glared back at him. "Don't even think about it!" she said in a mocking tone. "Baby!" Quincy said. "Quincy, that's not a nice thing to say to June." Elinor said. Candy didn't believe her. "You don't think I mean it?" he asked, "Just try me! I am the head of the household here! I am the boss!" "I'm the boss!" June mocked him. "You're nothing but a baby!" Quincy said. "June, stop calling your sister names!" Elinor scolded lightly. Merida, Ralph, Sunset, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Fergus just gasped at June's insolence, and Candy was losing patience. "You are really getting on my nerves, young lady!" he scolded, "Don't you DARE jump off the step!" June was being willful. "Make me!" "You're such a baby!" Quincy said. "That's enough now, June." Sunset told him. June jumped off the last three steps. "ALL RIGHT!" Candy yelled, "THAT DOES IT, I WARNED YOU! NO TRICK-OR-TREATING!" Merida, Ralph, Elinor, Fergus, and the Three Girl Ponies gasped in shock. June glared angrily at Candy and yelled, "YOU'RE AS EVIL AS MOR'DU!" She then stomped off to her room. "So just Ralph, my three aunts, and I are going?" Merida asked. "Yes, dear." Elinor said. Merida became so happy. She said, "YAY!" She then ran to her own room with Sunset, Fluttershy, and Applejack following her. "Candy, what was that all about?" Elinor asked. Candy shook his head guiltily. "I don't know," he said. "I was so mad it just came out. But you two saw her. She's totally out of control!" "But it's Halloween," Fergus said. "It's trick-or-treating!" Unfortunately, he didn't realize the doorbell rang. "Fergus, I've begged, I've pleaded, I've given her spankings, I've given her time-outs, I've washed her mouth out with soap! None of them worked! I had to do something." Candy said. "But you don't take away a religious holiday!" Fergus said, "Think of Ralph, Merida, Taran, Chuckie, Blossom, and the Lost Thugs." Category:Being Punished Category:Fan Fiction Category:Halloween